


I didn't know how to descrive it

by marwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is sad, Castiel has no powers, Dean Winchester Comforts Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Impala, Kissing, M/M, cas is crying, dean wants to get laid, he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marwinchester/pseuds/marwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is weird, Dean wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know how to descrive it

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fanfiction, if you find any mistakes please make me aware of them. Also I don't speak english very well but I'm improving. GIVE ME A CHANCE.

Dean’s pov

We were returning from a case, we had to kill a monster that was teasing a young woman and her son, it was kind of easy, due to the help of Cas, so we had the rest of te night to go to a bar and have some beers and a good time.   
We were on the impala, Sam sitting besides me and Cas on the backseat looking at the window. When we got to the bar I inmediately went to ask for 3 beers, Cas and Sam followed me as I did it.  
I was talking with Sam about random things, I couldn’t concentrate on the things that he was saying, well… Cas was acting really weird today, he didn’t talk, he seemed to be out of this world.  
-Hey Cas, are you feeling alright? You’re kind of distracted.   
-N-No, I’m cool, don’t worry Dean. - Cas said with a obvious tone of nervousness.  
-Mmm… Okay.  
It didn’t convince me at all, well, anyway I didn’t said nothing else, if Cas didn’t want to talk, I won’t tease him.  
-Here I got your beers, and a Burger for you honey. - The waitress brought the food, and she wasn’t so bad either.  
-Thank you, we should talk later. - I winked at her.  
-I think you want a lot more tan a talk sweetheart. - She knows what I mean.  
-Excuse me. - He seemed upstet. What’s wrong with him today?  
Sam looked at me, thinking that I will do something. Do you think I’m going to go bitch?  
-You seem to have problems, I should probably go. - She said as she went back to the licor part.  
-Fuck.  
I went out of the building, looking for Castiel, that son of a bitch just ruined my night.  
I looked over the impala, I saw Castiel’s hair, he was sitting on the dirt, with his arms covering his legs and his head between them.  
-Cas. - He didn’t do anything, I went closer.  
-Cas!  
He looked at me, his eyes were red, and his cheeks were full of tears.  
-Cas? What’s wrong? Did anybody did something to you?. - I tried to touch his shoulder.  
-Don’t touch me!. - His voice was painful and broken.  
-Cas don’t ruin the night please.  
-So am I ruining your night? Well sorry but you’re ruining mine. - What?  
-What are you talking about?  
-You wouldn’t undestand…  
-Cas please…  
-…  
It was a vey uncomfortable situation, for both of us.  
-I-I can’t tell you.  
-Why?  
-You won’t want to see me again.  
-C’mon! It can’t be that terr-  
Cas kissed me, I couldn’t react to that, I was petrified, what do I do now? He stoped the Kiss after a few seconds, I don’t know why, but I wanted more of that.   
He was blushed, looking at the floor. I put a hand on his cheek making him look at me and he hugged me, hidding on my arms.  
-That’s the problem Dean. I love you, but… you’re straight, and obviously you won’t like a man like me.  
-Look at me.  
I stared at his blue eyes, losing myself in them. I don’t know why I’m feeling like this, but I feel like Cas has freed a lot of hidden emotions on me that no one has seen. I almost forgot the girl that was waiting for me inside the bar, I think she was just a sexual need, it was one night relationship.  
-Listen to me… what happened at the bar, I’m sorry, but I didn’t know you feel like that. - Cas laid his hands on my shoulders. - But I think I feel something for you too, I’ve been feeling this for you for a long time but I didn’t know how to describe it, I think I know what I feel now, but I need sometime to assimilate this.  
-I’m sorry too Dean, I just… I saw you flirting with her and I got jealous… If you need sometime I will give it to you.  
-I appreciate that.  
-Could you… give me a hug?  
-C’me here.  
I opened my arms and Cas just sumerged on them like if it was there were he belonged. I put my hands on his waist, and he put his on my neck.  
-Thank you.


End file.
